callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AKS-74u
:"this is what everyone on cod4 forums calls it, and it varies so much just from different countries and manufacturers that there's no universal name anymore, so it should just be the one the game uses" A: What 'everyone on COD4Forums' calls it is irrelevant, they don't know what they're talking about. B: So? So what? There are also dozens of variants and foreign knock offs of the AK-47, does that have any bearing on what we name that article? It's possible that the AKS-74u in COD4 is some foriegn variant, but until that's established, we name it AKS-74u, nothing else. 'AK-74u' is a designation of pure fantasy, it literally doesn't exist. --MattyDienhoff 05:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I do not think we should call it this. No matter how correct it is, we should name the article after the weapon in-game. I think that the article should be called "AK-74-u". ::not exactly what i was thinking, but it seems like a good idea. after all, it's the call of duty wiki, not a gun wiki. maybe it should be made official wiki policy to always use the name that's in game, regardless of correctness. and when a gun appears in multiple games, it should be the name used in the latest game to have that gun. i think that would be the best way to do names. it would also discourage showoffs (no names given...) so let's move this to AK-74u. Sqaddif 10:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::But it's not as if this is a fictional weapon. The difference between the in-game name and the real name is but one letter, so it's not as if people won't be able to find it in the list. The fact that the weapon is misnamed in-game is a simple mistake on the developers' part. Why should we make a point of copying their mistake? On the Half-Life wiki we decided on using in-game names for the weapons, but Half-Life is very different. In that series, some of the weapons have obvious real-life analogues, others are only loosely based on real-life weapons, while others still are completely fictional. Call of Duty is much easier because all of the weapons are closely based on real weapons, there's no reason to use erroneous in-game names when it's obvious which weapons are which and we can use the real designations. --MattyDienhoff 14:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::we should "copy their mistake" because this wiki is supposed to report on what it is in game, not its real life counterpart. if people wanted real life info, they'd go on wikipedia or that russian site. this wiki's job is simply to contain what's relevant to the game, no matter how based on real life it is or if it contradicts reality. this game series is still a work of fiction, so this wiki is also based in fiction. there's no need or place for real life names in the page title if they're not in game. this is better suited to a forum topic or talk page on the naming policy. if you're so ocd about it, you'd better send lots of emails to iw that they get the names right in mw2 because really you're the only one who seems to care. Sqaddif 22:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay. Since we're going to take everything in the games as gospel and not use the real world as a secondary source of information, we better rename Winchester Model 1200 (since the word 'Winchester' is never mentioned in-game). And we better change M2 Browning Machine Gun to .50 caliber machine gun since its official name is never mentioned in-game. Or how about ZPU-4? Where is that name mentioned in CoD4? Since this is a Call of Duty wiki not a gun wiki, we better rename that Generic OpFor AA gun. The fact remains that AK-74u is a mistake and messes up the meaning of the designation, it's like calling the M249 SAW the M249 SA, would we let that slide? --MattyDienhoff 02:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you find any conflicting titles such as that, feel free to change it. I think that yes, we should change Winchester Model 1200 to it's in-game name. There are many articles like this, and we should change them all to meet the official standard, whenever that is decided. For now at least, we should move this discussion to the forums. :::::::I was being sarcastic. --MattyDienhoff 07:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::we know its wrong, were not as stubborn as you are. the whole point is it doesn't matter if its wrong, its still what the game uses, so it should be what the wiki thats based on the game uses. so yes, we would put M249 SA, because if the game uses that, that's what the game wiki should use. if you want to use real life names, go to a wiki about guns. this is a wiki about a game series. it wouldn't "mess up the meaning of the designation", since it being in the game makes it completely unambiguous. and as far as Generic OpFor AA gun goes, there you're just making up names that aren't even in the game, so its obvious you're missing the point entirely, since this discussion is about names actually used in game. this wiki is about game info, not a collection of real life designations. if someone cared, they would be at a different site. Sqaddif 10:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::My point about the AA gun is, if you're not going to use real world names for anything, what are you going to name those things I mentioned? They're never named in-game. Secondly, if we do go with the 'only use in-game names' policy, which name are you going to use in the case of weapons that are featured in more than one game and are named differently in each game? The M1911, for example, is referred to in the various games as Colt .45, Colt 1911 and M1911 .45, which one do you use? This problem is eliminated when you use a real world name. ::::::::::those things you mentioned usually have a name on the prompt that appears when you can pick it up, or if they can't be picked up, are referred to as something by a character in a single player game, are referred to in a multiplayer challenge, or only appear in one level and aren't worth a separate page. and i already mentioned what to do with weapons that appear in multiple games, use the name in the most recent game. this problem is eliminated when you read. Sqaddif 01:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I am not particularly worried about it one way or the other, but I think that we should create one official standard. Personally, I still think it makes more sense to have the in-game name, but you have put some good reasons as to why not. Whatever we decide on, it should have the entire community vote, and should be put in the forums. I can set this up as well as make an official announcment on the top bar. :I'd say we should change the name if it actually makes a large difference. If the name isn't mentioned in the game and someone is curious what it is (Example: Me), the viewer should get the right to know what it is than to just Google it and mindlessly hope to find it. If the name doesn't make a slight difference, such as this article, then it shouldn't be edited. Also, for guns that appear multiple times in the series, as Sqaddif said, we should use the most recent name. :Or better yet. . . How about we put in the official name of the gun on the top of the page and then in the In Game section, refer it to the In Game Name? All just suggestions. OmegaBlade ~Editing Virtuoso~ 02:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC)